


Our Final Scene

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reichenbach, through Sherlock's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Final Scene

The “I love you” dies on my lips as the phone falls to the ground (plastic and glass, it will scratch but you’ll find it one day) as I look towards the earth. You look more fragile than I will ever be, standing, shaking, screaming my name as my foot scuffs the edge of the roof and I will myself to remember that this will be resolved some time soon. You body already looks more broken than mine will be in a few seconds (i’ve lied to you, it’s a lie, please believe it) and everything is falling into place, everything is perfect. Except you. I never factored you into my plans.

I know I am about to jump and my heart is in my mouth, but it’s not the height that troubles me. I’m going to fall from our friendship, our trust that could have been more (could it have been more?). I’m not suicidal but you’ll never look at me the same way again, please don’t have nightmares about this, but you will, you will (the nightmares where you will scream into loneliness and darkness because i will not be there).

So now I’m falling and you’re running - all thanks to the body on the roof - and I know I have to concentrate but the sound has been stolen from the air and I imagine I can see myself through your eyes. Thoughts (i love you, i love you; a painful harmony echoing around my plummeting skull. it would have been worse if i had said it, i know) are my greatest enemy so let us pretend that this is all just a game, that none of this matters, that you didn’t walk through regents park while I was in the lab and none of this (none of this) has happened.

It’s done, it’s finished for you. You see me (lying cold and dead, surrounded in a metallic shroud of preserved blood) on the pavement, you held my wrist and watched in agonising silence as they carried me away. I would say I am sorry, but the alternatives would have been worse (worse?).

This is the end of something precious and damaged (i could never know if you harboured the same thoughts of me, but you never will now. i have destroyed this). This is the start of endless nights (my missing you, your mourning of me). This is our finale, our final curtain. I just pray that the epilogue will be as kind to us as the opening chapters once were.

(i miss you)

(i miss you)

(please come back to me)


End file.
